bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Ross Mathews
|Currently1 = Runner-Up|FacebookUserName = HelloRoss}} is the runner-up of Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). He is best known for his aggressive game-play. He formed several relationships, did numerous double-dealing, took out big targets such as Shannon Elizabeth, Omarosa Manigault, Brandi Glanville, and James Maslow, and winning several competitions. When his closest ally Marissa Jaret Winokur won the final HoH, she brought him to the final 2 where his deceitful game-play and inability to own his lies caused him to finish second to Marissa in a 6-3 vote, although he did win America's Favorite Houseguest over Shannon and James. Biography Retrieved from CBS Age: 38 Hometown: Mt. Vernon, Washington Current city: Los Angeles/Palm Springs, California Occupation: TV host, judge, and personality Three adjectives that describe you: Upbeat, kind-hearted, and competitive. Favorite activities: Happy hour, brunch, and morning walks. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house? Being cut off from the outside world, my family, and pop culture. What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the Big Brother house? Endless hours of live TV! Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? Janelle. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? Run the show from behind the scenes, be a BFF to everybody and let them underestimate me. My life's motto is… Pivot. Always be ready to pivot. What would you take into the house and why? - Playing cards to keep my mind busy. - My Chihuahuas. - Wi-Fi. Fun facts about yourself: - I played violin growing up. - My first job was picking spinach. - I like to think of myself as 60% Dorothy, 40% Rose. - I'm going to run for mayor of Palm Springs someday. - I can name all 21 of Meryl Streep's Oscar nominations. Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Competition History Food History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * During Big Brother 20 (US), Ross and fellow CBB1 finalist Marissa will be hosting a new post-eviction talk show on Facebook Watch known as Off the Block with Ross and Marissa, where they will interview every houseguest the day after their eviction, up until finale night, where they would then interview all houseguests of the season, replacing Will Kirby, who had taken over for Jeff Schroeder during Big Brother 19 (US). ** Ross also replaced Jeff during the pre-season, as he interviewed the BB20 houseguests on the live feeds. * Ross competed on an episode of The $100,000 Pyramid that aired on September 23, 2018. * Ross and fellow CBB1 houseguest Metta World Peace appear in a What Did They Just Do? segment during the Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) Double Eviction for the Power of Veto competition. Trivia *Ross and Marissa are the second/third houseguests to make a cameo in one season before being cast in another, following Paulie Calafiore. They were followed by Kato Kaelin. **Ross can be seen in the audience of Big Brother 1 (US)'s finale. **Ross' cameo happened before Paulie's did, but Paulie's counts as the first because he became a houseguest before Ross did. *Ross is the second person (and only male) to win HOH twice on Celebrity Big Brother, following Omarosa Manigault. *Ross is the second HouseGuest to win HoH and PoV in the same week, following Shannon. *Ross is the only HouseGuest to win the PoV multiple times on Celebrity Big Brother. *Ross is the first finalist to win the title of America's Favorite Houseguest. ** He would later be followed by Tyler Crispen, who was named the runner-up of Big Brother 20 (US). *Ross, along with Daniele Donato, Memphis Garrett, Paul Abrahamian, Jason Roy, Tyler Crispen and Kaycee Clark are the only HouseGuests to win more than 2 PoV's and make it to the final 2. **Except for Kaycee, all the others were runners-up of their respective seasons. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Runner-Ups